warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Moon and The Sun
Prolougue It was a dark night; the stars didn't shine. It was a new moon. A tortoiseshell tom sat on a tree top. It was not easy knowing as much as he knew. He turned his triangular head to face an owl. "Hello, Sol" the owl hooted. "You are talking to me" He calmly meowed, his paws tucked between his chest. "I guess you could say that," The owl said. "You know you must leave before the clans hunt you down." "I know," Sol sighed. "I am the enemy here." "I know you are innocent, the she-cat knows you are innocent" His amber eyes could burn into your soul in a single glance. "But do you?" "What do you mean? Of course I do, I had nothing to do with the death of Ashfur." His glance was just as soul-gazing as the owls yet deep in his heart he felt worry as if he knew what the owl meant. "I'm not talking about the warrior now," The owl's feather's ruffled as he felt the fear of his aquaintance. "I know what you're talking about..." His voice was still smooth like the flowing currents of the river. Not long ago, he had convinced one of the for clans to let go of the warrior code and their belief in StarClan. "You know that's the reason that they are accusing you, right?" Sol merely nodded at the bird's words. "I decided what I must do," The tortoiseshell meowed, everything he said was filled with certainty and determination. "Run far away from here and never return..." "Farewell" His amber eyes sparkled with hope. "Wait," The owl's words were distant as if coming from an unknown place. "Unite with the moon and then the sun shall shine once more...." With one dash Sol was gone.... Chapter 1: The Shining Kittypet The full moon shone down on Twolegplace. A silver kittypet sat on the fence, licking her paw in soft, delicate strokes. The silver moonlight shimmered on her dappled fur. The kittypet's eyes were the color of the morning sky. Her sapphire color had a silver crescent moon dangling, it was inscribed "Luna". Luna was always fascniated by the moon, allthough she couldn't explain why. In her dreams, the moon was always calling to her, whispering in her ear. She looked at the moon, a silver-white circle that shone brighter than the surrounding stars. Once more, it seemed to be calling her. Luna.... Luna.... ''Instead of ignoring the otherworldly temptation, she followed the calls. It led her into the forest. Bewitched by a sense of freedom, she explored deeper into the trees. Luna ran into what she thought was another cat. It had fur and was muscular, however it had a terrible odor. It's large black and white head turned to her. ''Badgers! '' Chapter 2: The Save The badger raised a claw, ready to kill the quivering Luna. Being a dignified housecat, she knew no fighting skills. As the black-and-white pedator towered over to her, ready to kill, another animal came and rammed into it. Luna eyed it nervously. ''Did this creature want to kill her too? She looked at her savior again. She let out a sigh of relief at the fact that it was another cat. He was a large tortoiseshell tom. He was a sloppy fighter, but did better than she could. The badger eventually gave up and fled back to where it came from. He faced the pretty silver she-cat. "You okay there?" He asked licking the wound on his broad shoulder. Luna nodded. "That could've been pretty nasty." "Thank you." Luna purred. "You saved me..." "It was no big deal..." His meow was calm and smooth. "I am Sol." "Luna," The pretty cat purred. "Pleasure to meet you... Thank you." Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions Category:Eclipse Series